Die Tribute von Panem - Mission
by MissImagination910
Summary: Sein Status: Tribut - Seine Mission: Die Rettung seiner großen Liebe - Sein Name: Peeta Mellark... - Dies ist die Geschichte eines gewagten Versuches, einer kühnen Strategie und einer Liebe bis zum Tod. Die Hungerspiele aus Peetas Sicht. (These are the Hunger Games from Peeta's POV. If you want me to, I can translate it into English.)
1. Kapitel 1

1

Ich wache davon auf, dass etwas fehlt.

Suchend blicke ich mich in dem kleinen Zimmer um, in dem ich schlafe. Eigentlich ist alles wie immer – die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fallen durch das quadratische Fenster im schrägen Dach, die Kommode neben mir beherbergt eine Kanne Wasser und ein Glas, der grob gezimmerte Schreibtisch liegt voller Schulsachen, die Betten meiner zwei Brüder sind bereits leer. Bestimmt arbeiten sie schon unten in der Backstube.

Bei dieser Erkenntnis durchfährt mich ein Schreck. Will ich nicht von meiner Mutter verhauen werden, weil ich faulenze, anstatt beim Teigkneten mitzuhelfen, dann muss ich mich jetzt beeilen. Warum haben mich die beiden nicht aufgeweckt? Meine Brüder verwünschend, springe ich aus dem Bett und streife mir hastig Kleider über, die ich wahllos und ohne hinzusehen aus dem alten Schrank aus dunkler Eiche zerre. Ich bin schon halb angezogen, da fällt mir auf, was noch fehlt: Der Geruch von frisch gebackenem Brot liegt nur ganz dezent in der Luft, nicht so stark wie sonst.

Natürlich, es ist der Tag der Ernte. Niemand arbeitet heute, nur mein Vater bäckt immer gegen vier Uhr morgens noch einen Haufen feiner Nussbrote für den Verkauf; gutes, lockeres Brot, das es nur am Erntetag gibt. Die, die es sich leisten können, werden heute Abend mit unserem Brot feiern, dass ihre Kinder wieder ungeschoren davongekommen sind.

Tag der Ernte. Ernüchtert lasse ich langsam das grobe Baumwollhemd sinken, das ich gerade in die Hand genommen und schon fast ganz aufgeknöpft habe, und sehe an mir herunter. Ich trage eine alte, ausgebeulte Leinenhose, die zum Arbeiten in der Bäckerei gerade richtig wäre, kratzige Wollsocken und meine üblichen Lederstiefel, die schon ganz ausgetreten sind. Mutter wird mich mit dem Nudelholz vermöbeln, wenn ich so zur Ernte gehe, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Langsam entkleide ich mich, räume das Hemd, die Hose, die Strümpfe und die Stiefel sorgfältig wieder auf und wähle meine Garderobe ein zweites Mal, mit mehr Bedacht.

Schließlich entscheide ich mich für die besten Kleider, die ich besitze – viele gute Hemden habe ich nicht mehr, weil ich im letzten Jahr gewachsen bin, und nun trage ich hauptsächlich alte Sachen von meinen älteren Brüdern Romin und Jurto. Aber mein schönstes Hemd aus weichem, reinweißem Leinen passt noch, und zusammen mit einer schlichten Baumwollhose und den Sonntagsstiefeln sehe ich ganz passabel aus, wie ich feststelle. Das dürfte auch meine Mutter zufrieden stellen.

Während ich mein Gesicht wasche und mein Haar flüchtig kämme, bewundere ich mit bitterem Lächeln die Ironie des Ganzen. In ganz Panem machen sich die Leute an diesem Tag schön, nur dass vierundzwanzig von ihnen dann im besten Sonntagsstaat zu den Hungerspielen gesandt werden. Man schickt die Kinder, die Jugendlichen, letzten Endes die Marionetten des Kapitols, in den sicheren Tod und zieht sie gut an, damit die Kapitolbewohner ihre Freude daran haben. Würde man deren Kinder in die Arena entsenden, sie würden die Hungerspiele sofort abschaffen. Beim bloßen Gedanken an diese Arroganz, diese Überheblichkeit, wird mir fast schlecht.

Warum können wir uns nicht wehren? Warum nur hat das Kapitol solche Macht über uns? Warum sind wir nur Puppen in ihren Spielen? Und, am wichtigsten, können wir das ändern? Diese Fragen toben seit Jahren in meinem Kopf und ich sehne mich danach, sie zu stellen, um endlich Antworten zu erlangen, die das Gefühl der hilflosen Ohnmacht vertreiben.

Natürlich spreche ich sie nicht aus. Die Wände haben in ganz Panem gute Ohren, von daher wäre es purer Leichtsinn oder auch schlicht Lebensmüdigkeit, sich in irgendeiner Form kritisch über das Kapitol zu äußern. Niemand weiß etwas Genaues über die Methoden, mit denen sie ihre Gegner zum Schweigen bringen, aber das macht es nur noch schlimmer. Wo die Fakten aufhören, fängt die Fantasie an und ich vermute, dass das Kapitol genau das erreichen will.

Ich mustere mich noch einmal kurz in der dunkel hinterlegten Glasscheibe, die uns als Spiegel dient, seit der alte vor acht Jahren kaputtgegangen ist. Um ihn zu ersetzen, fehlt sogar uns als relativ wohlhabender Familie das Geld. Luxusware, wie etwa ein Spiegel, ist sehr teuer. Als besonders hübsch habe ich mich nie empfunden, aber auch mir fällt auf, dass meine im Moment leicht zerzausten blonden Haare und blauen Augen gut mit dem weißen Hemd harmonieren. Noch einmal fahre ich mit dem Kamm durch meine kinnlangen Wellen und ziehe einen akkuraten Scheitel, aber trotzdem fallen mir immer noch einige widerspenstige Strähnen in die Stirn. Mutter würde wieder schimpfen, aber egal. Einen Hauch von Rebellion gegen das Marionettendasein, in diesem Fall mit unordentlichen Haaren, werde ich mir wohl erlauben.

Flüchtig streiche ich die raue Wolldecke auf meinem Bett glatt und schüttle das Kissen auf. Dann verlasse ich den Raum und schließe leise die Tür hinter mir.

Am Fuß der Treppe erwartet mich bereits Jurto, mein ältester Bruder, mit einem Stück hellen Dinkelbrotes in der Hand. „Na, Peeta, du Schlafmütze, kommst du endlich zum Frühstück? Es ist schon fast acht Uhr."

„Bäcker ist wahrscheinlich doch nicht die ideale Arbeit für dich", zieht mich Romin vom Küchentisch her auf. „Wie hältst du es nur aus, das ganze Jahr so früh aufzustehen, wenn du in Wirklichkeit ein fürchterlicher Morgenmuffel bist?" Er hält ein mit Ziegenkäse bestrichenes Brötchen aus Weißmehl von gestern in der Hand und beißt genießerisch hinein.

Ich pariere die Neckereien meiner Brüder mit einem Lächeln und Schulterzucken und betrete unsere kleine Küche. Auf dem hölzernen Regal liegt, so hoch oben, dass Mutter es nicht sehen kann, ein totes Eichhörnchen. Man kann deutlich erkennen, dass der tödliche Pfeil wie immer direkt durch das Auge getroffen hatte. „War Katniss schon hier?", frage ich, indem ich auf das Tier deute.

„Nein, heute war es Gale. Vater hat ihm ein Nussbrot dafür gegeben", erwidert Romin mit vollem Mund.

Während Romin und Jurto sich darüber auslassen, dass Vater wohl senil oder aber sentimental werde, um ein ganzes Brot gegen ein mickriges Eichhörnchen einzutauschen – normal verlangt er zwei der pelzigen Tierchen dafür – schweifen meine Gedanken ab zu Katniss Everdeen, der Jägerin, die uns Eichhörnchen, Hasen, Rehe bringt. Das Mädchen aus dem Saum, mein Schwarm seit dem ersten Schultag. Im Geiste öffne ich die schönste meiner gedanklichen Schubladen, fast kalligraphisch schön mit _Katniss _beschriftet, und sofort tritt ein Trugbild heraus, das der echten Katniss in ihrer Schönheit an nichts nachsteht. Seit elf Jahren sehe ich sie jeden Tag in der Schule und habe genug Zeit, mir jedes winzige Detail von ihr einzuprägen, während ich sie heimlich beobachte. Das Trugbild bewegt seinen schlanken, sehnigen und gut trainierten Körper, mit schlichter Hose und Hemd angetan, mit der leisen, gefährlichen Grazie einer Wildkatze durch meinen Kopf, während seine stahlgrauen Augen ruhelos umherflitzen und seine Umgebung in sich aufnehmen. Die langen braunen Haare zurückgebunden, umfasst es mit schlanken Fingern den Griff seiner abgewetzten Stofftasche, huscht geräuschlos über den Schulhof und schlüpft flink durch den Eingang… zurück in die Schublade. Ich verschließe die Erinnerung gut, sie ist erst von gestern, und hänge ihrem Bild noch eine Weile nach. Sie war ja schon hübsch, als sie in ihrem roten Karokleid mit zwei Zöpfen den ersten Schultag erlebte, aber nun ist sie ein wirklich attraktives Mädchen. Eifersucht beschleicht mich, als ich an all ihre Verehrer denken muss, die viel mehr an der Zahl sind, als sie wahrscheinlich weiß. Lori, Mureka, Falmin. Lowan, Kalo, Sardeas, Jocinto. Und so weiter.

„… findest du nicht auch, Peeta?" Jurtos Frage reißt mich abrupt aus meinen schwärmerischen Träumereien. „Äh… was?", stottere ich verwirrt.

„Du bist ja wirklich müde, du schläfst schon mit offenen Augen", lästert Romin vom Tisch aus.

„Ich habe nur gerade nachgedacht", verteidige ich mich und fühle mich ertappt wie früher, wenn ich verbotenerweise von den frisch gebackenen Keksen genascht hatte und Mutter das Zimmer betrat.

„Ja, ja", nickt Jurto mit von Sarkasmus triefender Stimme, geht aber Gott sei Dank nicht weiter auf das Thema ein. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob du nicht auch der Meinung bist, dass es am Erntetag egal ist, ob man im Saum oder in der Stadt wohnt. Bei der Ernte sind alle gleich."

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Alle rücken ein wenig zusammen und beten für den Anderen", sinniere ich und denke an Katniss. Hoffentlich wird sie nicht gezogen, ihr Name muss doch schon ungefähr zwanzig Mal dabei sein.

„Nun werdet nicht gleich philosophisch, nur weil Ernte ist", neckt uns Romin gutmütig, während ich mich an den Tisch setze, und Jurto antwortet weise: „Philosophie gedeiht in der Tragödie."

Ich sage wieder gar nichts mehr, weil ich bereits in ein Roggenbrot mit einem Streifen Dörrfleisch darauf gebissen habe und den kräftigen, würzigen Geschmack in meinem Mund genieße.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Wie lang noch bis zu eurem Untergang?", will Jurto wissen. Romin sieht auf die Uhr. „Halb neun. Ja, freu dich ruhig, dass du endlich zu alt dafür bist", grummelt er. „Tu ich auch", grinst Jurto. „Du darfst es nächstes Jahr auch. Peeta muss halt noch warten."

Da alle zwischen zwölf und achtzehn Jahren in den Lostopf wanderten, war Jurto, der im Januar neunzehn geworden war, diesmal nicht mehr dabei. Romin hatte erst vor einer Woche seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag gefeiert, er würde nächstes Jahr, pünktlich vor der Ernte, ebenfalls neunzehn werden. Nur ich mit meinen sechzehn Jahren würde noch länger von der Ernte betroffen sein, nämlich dieses, nächstes und übernächstes Jahr.

Mehr Chancen als wir, gezogen zu werden, hatten allerdings die Kinder und Jugendlichen aus dem Saum – die Armen haben sehr oft Pech, da das Erntesystem nicht gerecht ist. Sobald man zwölf ist, wird der eigene Name einmal in die Loskugel geworfen, wenn man dreizehn ist, zweimal, und so weiter, bis man mit achtzehn siebenmal vertreten ist, wie mein Bruder Romin. Das gilt für jeden einzelnen in ganz Panem.

Man kann seinen Namen allerdings auch öfter hinzufügen, im Tausch gegen Tesserasteine. Das ist gleichbedeutend mit einer mickrigen Jahresration Öl und Getreide für eine Person. Und für viele arme Familien sind diese Steine der einzige Weg, zu überleben. Wenn die ältesten Kinder dieser oft vielköpfigen Familien ihre Angehörigen voll versorgen müssen und weil die Einträge angehäuft werden, ist ihr Name, wenn sie achtzehn sind, oft dreißig, vierzig oder fünfzig Mal dabei. Dabei steigt natürlich auch das Risiko, für die Hungerspiele gezogen zu werden.

Hinter mir höre ich eine Tür klappern und achtlose, gehetzte Schritte erklingen. Mutter muss aufgestanden sein. Ich schlucke hastig meinen Bissen Brot hinunter und bemerke in Romins Richtung: „Wer ist hier der Langschläfer, der nie und nimmer Bäcker werden kann? Ich oder vielleicht doch Mutter?"

„Was redet ihr denn wieder für einen Blödsinn? Benehmt euch oder ich hole das Nudelholz", keift Mutter. Synchron mit meinen Brüdern verdrehe ich die Augen und im Chor sagen wir folgsam: „Entschuldigung, Mutter, und guten Morgen." Dass sie am frühen Morgen schon so schlecht gelaunt ist, sind wir gewohnt, man sollte es eben nicht überreizen.

Mit säuerlicher Miene setzt sie sich an ihren Platz, greift nach einer goldbraunen Vollkornsemmel und schneidet sie penibel in der Mitte durch. „Wenigstens seid ihr ordentlich angezogen", kommentiert sie unser Äußeres, während sie beide Semmelhälften akribisch mit billiger Margarine bestreicht und exakt drei Scheiben Schinken auf jedem Stück drapiert. Ja, das ist Mutter, korrekt bis ins letzte Detail, was oft ins Nörglerische ausarten kann, und dabei sehr streng. Wahrscheinlich ist sie deswegen so eine gute Bäckerin, obwohl sie in unsere Bäckerfamilie nur eingeheiratet hat – sie bereitet alle Rezepte auf das Gramm genau so zu, wie es in der Anleitung steht. Leider wird alles, das nicht ihren Erwartungen entspricht, gerne mit einem Anfall von Jähzorn bedacht.

Was sie wohl zu meiner heimlichen Liebe sagen würde? Nichts Gutes, soviel steht fest. Ein Mädchen aus dem Saum, dem Bergarbeiterviertel, dem Stadtteil, in dem die Armen leben, ist in ihren Augen ein würdeloses Nichts, das mich nicht verdient hat. Leise seufzend, widme ich mich wieder meinem Brötchen.

„Was ist los, Peeta?"

„Ach, nichts."

Im Erdgeschoss bimmelt die Glocke der Bäckerei hell und fröhlich. Kauend verfolgen wir, wie Vater unseren Bürgermeister begrüßt und ihm eines von den teuren Broten verkauft. Dafür muss er nicht viele Worte machen; Vater ist ein schweigsamer Mensch, der auch mit wenigen Sätzen viel erreichen kann. Am Schluss wünschen die beiden sich gegenseitig viel Glück bei der Ernte.

„Nachher geht ihr runter und helft im Laden mit", befiehlt Mutter.

„Ist gut", sagt Jurto diplomatisch, als Romin schon empört den Mund zum Widerspruch öffnet. Normalerweise müssen wir am Tag der Ernte nicht arbeiten, bis jetzt hat Vater am ersten Juli jedes Jahres immer allein den Bäckerladen betrieben, daher kann ich Romins Widerstandsgeist gut verstehen. Dennoch ist Mutter kein Mensch, dem man gut widersprechen kann.

„Aber", wage ich dennoch einen leisen Einwurf, „wir haben doch schon unsere beste Kleidung an. Das wird alles wieder dreckig."

„Dann zieht euch Schürzen an und bürstet eure Hemden und Hosen nachher schnell ab", antwortet Mutter unnachgiebig.

Achselzuckend schiebe ich mir das letzte Stück Brötchen in den Mund und gehe zum Waschbecken, um meinen Teller abzuspülen. „Wer ist hier morgenmuffelig? Die Langsamen seid eindeutig ihr", ziehe ich grinsend meine Brüder auf, die immer noch mit vollen Backen am Tisch sitzen.

Als auch Romin und Jurto ihre Teller gesäubert haben, gehen wir zu dritt die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Gerade, als wir die Backstube betreten, kommt auch Vater aus dem Verkaufsraum. „Ah, schön, ihr helft mir."

„Ja, Mutter hat gesagt, wir sollen kommen."

„Gut. Jurto, du fegst den Boden und putzt den Verkaufsraum. Romin, du gehst hinter die Theke. Und Peeta, du kannst die neue Lieferung Mehl in den Vorratsraum bringen."

„Da wird meine Kleidung aber schmutzig, und eine Schürze hilft nichts", beschwere ich mich. „Ich hab doch mein gutes Hemd schon an."

„Dann trage ich das Mehl nach drinnen und du räumst die Backstube auf", sagt Vater. Niemand hat etwas einzuwenden und wir binden uns Schürzen um.

Der Vormittag erscheint lang und eintönig, angefüllt mit heftigen Niesanfällen vom wild herumfliegenden Mehl, das sich einfach nicht aufwischen lassen will. Aber trotzdem blinken und blitzen die langen, hölzernen Arbeitstische in der Backstube, als ich fertig bin, wie frisch geölt – wenn ich will, kann ich sehr hartnäckig sein.

Verbissen reibe ich mit einem feuchten Tuch über die Ritzen der Verbindungstür zwischen Backstube und Vorratsraum, in denen immer noch der feine Mehlstaub hängt und mich, so kommt es mir vor, höhnisch auslacht, weil ich ihn nicht erreiche, als Mutter uns zum Essen ruft. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen werfe ich den Lappen achtlos in die Spüle, ziehe mir die Schürze über den Kopf, hänge sie an ihren Haken und laufe die Treppe hinauf. Vater schließt die Ladentür sorgfältig mit einem kleinen goldschimmernden Schlüssel ab. Für heute war das die letzte Arbeit, die zu erledigen ist.

Das Essen ist großartig, wie immer. Aus bekannten Gründen – Genauigkeit und Perfektionismus – ist Mutter auch eine hervorragende Köchin, und am Tag der Ernte gibt es jedes Jahr etwas Besonderes zu essen, das wir uns sonst nie leisten. Diesmal ist es ein Eintopf mit zarten Stückchen Wildente und einer kleingeschnittenen, sehr saftigen Orange. Dazu essen wir nicht wie üblich Brot, sondern Reis.

An sonstigen Tagen gemessen, verläuft das Mittagsmahl ungewöhnlich ruhig, nicht einmal Romin kommt eine Bemerkung über die Lippen. Nach ein paar Minuten bricht Mutter mit der Bemerkung, wir sollten unsere Hemden noch einmal gründlich abbürsten, das Schweigen. So sehr ich mich auch über den Inhalt des Satzes ärgere (wer hat denn gesagt, wir müssten heute in der Bäckerei arbeiten?), so bin ich auch dankbar, dass endlich jemand etwas sagt. Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt und die Stille wurde langsam unerträglich. Die Anspannung vor der Ernte ist jedes Jahr präsent, aber mir kommt es vor, als wäre sie dieses Mal schlimmer. Etwa ein böses Omen?

Ich schiebe den Gedanken so weit von mir, wie ich kann, und kratze die Essensreste von meinem Teller. Dennoch bleibt ein ungutes Gefühl in meiner Magengrube zurück, wie ein lästiges Insekt, das ich nicht abschütteln kann.

Nachdem ich mein Geschirr gespült habe, verschwinde ich die Treppe nach oben in das Zimmer von mir und meinen Brüdern und finde die Kleiderbürste unter einem Stapel Hosen versteckt. Ich habe kaum Zeit, den Mehlstaub von meinem Hemd zu entfernen, da kommt schon Romin hereingepoltert und verlangt nach dem Hilfsmittel. „Ernsthaft, was denkt sich Mutter dabei? Erst schickt sie uns zum Arbeiten und dann schimpft sie uns, weil wir dreckig sind", schimpft er halblaut und zieht die Bürste so unwirsch über sein Hemd, dass ich schon halb befürchte, es könnte reißen. Hinter ihm betritt Jurto das Zimmer. „Mutter ist auch nervös wegen der Ernte, bei ihr drückt sich das eben so aus, dass sie noch gereizter ist als sonst", konstatiert er ruhig.

„Ja, aber nicht alle ticken so aus", motzt Romin. „Was mache denn ich, zum Beispiel?"

„Deine Witze sind noch schlechter als sonst", kommentiere ich, bevor Jurto etwas erwidern kann. Dieser stockt mit halb geöffnetem Mund, dann lacht er leise. „Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen, halt ein bisschen netter formuliert."

Wir prusten los und auch Romin stimmt nach kurzem Zögern ein. „Das hab ich wahrscheinlich verdient", japst er, als er wieder zu Atem kommt. „Wer billig austeilt, muss auch billig einstecken können."

„So eine weise Erkenntnis aus deinem Mund! Die Ernte regt wohl dein Hirn an", bemerkt Jurto trocken. Ich grinse in mich hinein, das Lächeln wird mir jedoch abrupt aus dem Gesicht gewischt, als ich auf die Uhr sehe. „Beeilt euch, es ist schon halb zwei."

„Was, wirklich?", fragt Romin erschrocken und zieht die Bürste nicht mehr so fest, dafür aber doppelt so schnell über seine Ärmel, während Jurto sich den Staub aus der Hose klopft und ich ein letztes Mal meine Haare kämme, abgesehen von den Strähnen, die mir in die Stirn fallen. Eigentlich wären alte, abgewetzte Klamotten passender gewesen, um die Rebellion gegen das Kapitol deutlicher zum Ausdruck zu bringen, als ein paar Stirnfransen, aber die Kleidung könnte ich nicht so gut vor meiner Mutter verbergen.

Jurto nimmt die Bürste aus Romins Hand und hat gerade noch Zeit, den gröbsten Dreck von seinem Oberteil zu entfernen, da ruft Mutter von unten: „Kommt ihr dann? Wir werden noch zu spät kommen und das haben sie gar nicht gern!" Sie, das sind die Friedenswächter aus dem Kapitol, die aufpassen, dass in den einzelnen Distrikten alles mit rechter Ordnung zugeht. Normalerweise sind sie ganz umgänglich, aber am Tag der Ernte sind sie wachsam wie Schießhunde. Schließlich muss, wenn die Ernte um zwei Uhr beginnt, jeder Bürger aus Distrikt 12 anwesend sein, der nicht gerade todkrank oder anderweitig ernsthaft verhindert ist, und das wird streng kontrolliert und bestraft.

Draußen ist es warm und sonnig. Der Tag könnte wunderschön sein, wäre da nicht die Kleinigkeit der Ernte. Zusammen mit meiner Familie reihe ich mich in den langen Zug der Menschen ein, die bereits auf dem Weg zum großen Platz sind, der ohne die Ernte genauso schön ist wie dieser Tag. Er ist hell, an einem Ende steht das Gerichtsgebäude aus weißem Marmor und bunte Fahnen wehen in dem von Läden gesäumten Rund. Doch mit den Kamerateams auf den Dächern und der provisorischen Bühne vor dem Gerichtshaus verströmt das gesamte Areal eine unangenehme Atmosphäre der Überwachung, und durch die abgetrennten Bereiche, in die sich alle möglichen Betroffenen nach Alter sortiert begeben müssen, entsteht fast der Eindruck eines Gefängnisses.

Während Jurto und meine Eltern sich auf den Weg zu den Zuschauerbereichen machen, lassen Romin und ich uns registrieren und werden in unsere mit Seilen begrenzten Abteilungen gescheucht. Wir haben gerade noch Zeit, uns Glück zu wünschen, dann verlieren wir uns aus dem Blick. Suchend sehe ich mich nach meinen Eltern um und finde sie nach einer Weile am rechten Rand des Platzes, direkt vor dem Stoffgeschäft. Jurtos Faust ist mit gedrücktem Daumen in meine Richtung gehoben, indem er mir aufmunternd zugrinst. Ich kann nur gezwungen zurücklächeln.

Pünktlich um zwei, mit dem Schlag der Stadtuhr, beginnt die Show. Bürgermeister Undersee erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl, der von zwei weiteren Stühlen flankiert ist – einer besetzt von unserer Betreuerin Effie Trinket, einer leer – und betritt das erhöhte Podest auf dem Podium. Dort fängt er an, den langen Hochverratsvertrag vorzulesen, wie das Kapitol es verlangt. Wie jedes Jahr erzählt er von Naturkatastrophen, Kriegen, der Entstehung von Panem, den Dunklen Tagen und der Strafe dafür – den Hungerspielen.

Bei den Regeln höre ich nur mit halbem Ohr zu, da es keine nennenswerten Regeln gibt. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen aus jedem Distrikt – die Tribute – werden zusammen in eine große Freiluftarena gesperrt, wo sie sich gegenseitig umbringen müssen, und derjenige, der zuletzt übrig bleibt, hat gewonnen. Eigentlich ist es ja nur ein Weg, mit dem uns das Kapitol erniedrigen und demütigen kann, indem es die Bevölkerung zwingt, ihre eigenen Kinder zu opfern.

Stattdessen sehe ich gedankenverloren auf die zwei riesigen, mit weißen Zetteln gefüllten Glaskugeln, von denen eine die Namen der Jungen und eine die der Mädchen enthält. Wie groß sind wohl meine Chancen, gezogen zu werden? Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe, es nachzurechnen, Mathe war noch nie meine Stärke.

Mittlerweile verliest Mr. Undersee die Liste der Gewinner aus unserem Distrikt. Sie ist nicht lang, genauer gesagt besteht sie aus zwei Personen. Einer hat ziemlich zu Beginn der Hungerspiele gewonnen, vielleicht beim siebten oder achten Mal, und der andere, Haymitch Abernathy, war der Sieger des Jubiläums, bei den 50. Spielen und lebt noch hier. Bei der Nennung seines Namens kommt er plötzlich auf die Bühne gewankt, offensichtlich sternhagelvoll, schreit etwas, das ich nicht verstehen kann, und lässt sich auf den bis dato unbesetzten Stuhl fallen. Wir sind das gewohnt, Haymitch ist jedes Jahr bei der Ernte betrunken, aber eigentlich ist er das immer. Effie Trinket, mit bonbonrosa Haaren und einem Kostüm in der Farbe von Gras, muss, während wir halbherzig Applaus für Haymitch schenken, seine Umarmungsversuche abwehren. Seltsam, die beiden betreuen schon seit Haymitchs Sieg gemeinsam die Tribute von Distrikt 12 und Effie hat sich offenkundig immer noch nicht an seine Alkoholsucht gewöhnt.

Wie zu ihrer Rettung beendet der Bürgermeister in diesem Moment den öden Vortrag und stellt Effie vor, die mit einem Lächeln ihre verschobene rosa Frisur – wahrscheinlich eine Perücke – zurechtzurücken versucht und zu ihm aufs Podest hüpft. „Fröhliche Hungerspiele! Und möge das Glück _stets_ mit euch sein!", zwitschert sie in dem albernen Kapitolakzent, der überall nachgeäfft wird. Hohe Stimmen, komische Vokale, das S wird gezischt, wie es eine Schlange tut, und jeder Satz klingt wie eine Frage. Und so weiter. Kein Wunder, dass dieser Akzent sogar in Distrikt 1 verhöhnt wird, der ansonsten dem Kapitol am nächsten von allen Distrikten steht. Der Akzent ist so falsch wie Effies Gerede, das sich um die Ehre dreht, die es darstelle, Distrikt 12 zu betreuen, obwohl sie in Wahrheit versucht, einen besseren, beliebteren Distrikt zu bekommen. Distrikt 12 ist dreckig, Abschaum, das war schon immer so.

Als sie fertig ist, tänzelt sie begeistert zu der Kugel mit den Mädchennamen und trillert: „Ladies first!" Ich bete, hoffe, flehe, dass es nicht Katniss ist, als Effie einen Zettel herausholt und glattstreicht.

Dann liest sie den Namen vor.

Ihre klare Stimme trägt ihn bis in den hintersten Winkel des Platzes, sie weht ihn hinaus ins Land und in die Kameras und von da aus bis ins Kapitol, und mir wird klar, dass es für Katniss genauso schlimm ist, diesen Namen zu hören, wie wenn es ihr eigener wäre.

Der Name lautet Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry, eigentlich wollte ich noch eine Author's Note dazuschreiben, habs aber komplett vergessen ^^ Also hole ich das hiermit nach:**

**TA-DAAAA! Meine allererste Fanfic! Ich habe, während ich „Tödliche Spiele" gelesen habe, ständig darüber nachdenken müssen, was Peeta wohl gerade denkt/macht/plant/vorhat und habe jetzt angefangen, es aufzuschreiben… und mir vorgenommen, das ganze Buch mal aus seiner Sicht darzustellen. Könnte sein, dass ich zwischendrin keine Lust mehr habe, aber ich werde mir Mühe geben, euch nie lange auf die Kapitel warten zu lassen. Diese können übrigens ziemlich lang werden, da ich die Einteilung am Original orientiere.**

**Ich hoffe, einige von euch werden die ganze Geschichte treu verfolgen ^^ und ich bin gespannt auf eure Reviews, PMs etc. Schreibt ehrlich, was ihr denkt, sonst kann ich es nicht besser machen!**

**So, genug gelabert, viel Spaß noch beim Lesen **

**Liebe herzliche Grüße, eure MissImagination910**


	3. Kapitel 2

2

Hektisch suchen meine Augen in der Menge nach Katniss, aber alles, was ich sehe, ist die kleine Gestalt, die in einem etwas zu großen Ensemble aus Rock und Rüschenbluse mit geballten Fäusten in Richtung Bühne stapft. Unwillkürlich entfährt mir ein mitleidiger Laut, und nicht nur mir. Das gesamte Publikum stöhnt entsetzt, als sich das zierliche zwölfjährige Mädchen mit blassem Gesicht und kleinen Schritten nach vorne bewegt. Es tut weh, so ein junges Kind in die Hungerspiele zu schicken.

Doch noch bevor Primrose die Bühne erreicht, höre ich einen lauten Ruf aus dem Block der Sechzehnjährigen, in dem ich stehe. „Prim!", schreit eine mir wohl bekannte Stimme. „Prim!" Und dann entdecke ich Katniss endlich, aber sie bahnt sich bereits einen Weg durch die Menge und läuft nach vorne, um sich schützend vor ihre Schwester zu stellen, gerade, als diese die Stufen der Bühne erreicht. „Ich gehe freiwillig!", keucht Katniss. „Ich gehe freiwillig als Tribut!"

Ihre Reaktion überrascht mich kein bisschen, obwohl sie mir nicht gefällt. Ich will Katniss nicht durch die Hand eines Tributes sterben sehen müssen. Doch für sie, die Selbstlose, die Aufopfernde, war es sicher die einzig mögliche Handlung. Hätte ich mich für einen kleinen Bruder gemeldet? Ich maße mir nicht an, diese Situation zu beurteilen.

Das Getuschel in der Menge wird lauter. Distrikt 12 hat so gut wie nie Freiwillige, da die Hungerspiele hier den sicheren Tod bedeuten. In anderen Distrikten ist es schwer, in die Spiele zu kommen, da sich so viele dafür melden, aber für uns ist das eine absolute Ausnahme. Auch auf der Bühne herrscht Verwirrung.

„Herrlich!", strahlt Effie Trinket. Man sieht ihr die Freude darüber deutlich an, dass endlich einmal etwas Spannendes in ihrem Distrikt passiert. „Aber ich glaube, eigentlich müssten wir erst den Erntegewinner präsentieren - " Gewinner, ha, als ob es etwas Schönes wäre – „und dann nach Freiwilligen fragen, und wenn sich einer meldet, dann… äh", stottert sie und bricht ab.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?", fragt Bürgermeister Undersee gereizt. Er betrachtet Katniss forschend, dann wiederholt er: „Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Lasst sie heraufkommen."

Primrose klammert sich verzweifelt an ihre Schwester. „Nein, Katniss! Nein! Du darfst nicht gehen!" Da muss ich ihr vollkommen zustimmen – wenn eine der beiden Schwestern sterben müsste, weiß ich genau, bei welcher ich es nicht ertragen könnte. Auch, wenn es mir für die kleine Primrose unendlich leidtäte und Katniss wahrscheinlich nie mehr die Alte wäre. Tja, verfluchter Konjunktiv, bemerke ich innerlich mit einem Anflug von schwarzem Humor.

„Lass mich los, Prim", faucht Katniss unwirsch. Ich merke ihr an, dass sie kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch steht, aber ihre stolze Körperhaltung verbirgt es gut. „Lass mich los!"

Von hinten nähert sich ein großer, schlanker Junge, wie sie mit braunem Haar. Ich erkenne Gale Hawthorne, der einzige Junge, in dessen Gesellschaft Katniss je gesehen wird und der heute früh bei uns ein Eichhörnchen gegen ein Brot eingetauscht hat. Über das Verhältnis der beiden wird viel spekuliert – sind sie nur Freunde? Jagdpartner? Oder ist da mehr?

Mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme sagt er „Rauf mit dir, Kätzchen" in Katniss' Richtung, während er Primrose von ihrem Rücken zieht und über seine Schulter wirft. Sicher will er genauso wenig wie ich, dass sie in die Hungerspiele geht. Katniss steigt langsam die Treppe hinauf.

„Nun denn, bravo!", freut sich Effie Trinket. „Das ist der Geist der Spiele! Wie heißt du?"

„Katniss Everdeen."

„Ich wette, das war deine Schwester. Wolltest dir von ihr nicht die ganze Show stehlen lassen, was? Los, Leute! Einen Riesenapplaus für unseren neuesten Tribut!", schreit Effie begeistert und vollkommen geschmacklos in die Menge.

Die Stille ist ohrenbetäubend. Einen größeren Ausdruck für den Widerstand kann es eigentlich nicht geben – und eine größere Bekundung des Respekts für Katniss auch nicht. Das muss man den Bürgern von Distrikt 12 lassen, sie bewundern und respektieren dieses Mädchen, weil es den Platz seiner kleinen Schwester eingenommen hat.

Und auf einmal kommt Bewegung ins Publikum, als alle mit den drei mittleren Fingern der linken Hand die Lippen berühren und in Richtung der Bühne strecken. Eine traditionelle Geste in Distrikt 12, die Bewunderung ausdrückt. Ich mache es nach und fühle mich elend dabei. Katniss muss in die Hungerspiele, die schmale, zierliche Katniss, und wer soll ihr Überleben garantieren? Kurz erwäge ich, mich ebenfalls freiwillig für den männlichen Tribut zu melden, um sie zu beschützen, verwerfe den Gedanken allerdings so schnell, wie er mir gekommen ist. Was könnte ich schon groß für sie tun? Trotz ihres zerbrechlichen Aussehens ist sie wahrscheinlich die beste Jägerin im ganzen Distrikt, sie ist leise, schnell und gefährlich und kann mit dem Bogen umgehen wie keine Zweite. Wahrscheinlich kann sie am besten selbst auf sich aufpassen und mir kommt in den Sinn, dass sie gute Chancen hat, lange zu überleben, wenn nicht sogar zu gewinnen.

Sogar mir selbst kommt mein liebeskrankes Wunschdenken albern vor. Klar, es wäre schön, wenn sie überleben würde, aber die Karrierretribute, die sich freiwillig melden, haben ihr ganzes Leben lang für die Arena trainiert und sind ein anderes Kaliber – Katniss, halb verhungert vom Leben im Saum, ist ihnen rein körperlich einfach unterlegen. Außer natürlich, die bringen sich gegenseitig um.

Haymitch reißt mich abrupt aus meinen Überlegungen, als er Katniss mit einem Arm an sich reißt und ins Publikum brüllt: „Seht sie an. Seht euch die hier an!" Er schüttelt sie triumphierend. „Die gefällt mir! Viel… Mumm!", erklärt er nach einer kurzen Zeit des Nachdenkens. Wie er das in seinem Zustand schafft, ist mir ein Rätsel. Er lässt Katniss los, die ihn verwirrt von hinten ansieht, und wankt unsicher an den Bühnenrand. „Mehr als ihr!", konstatiert er in Richtung der Kameras und fällt von der Bühne.

Was für eine Show! Er weiß zumindest, wie man sich eindeutig interessant macht. Das Grinsen im Publikum ist groß und die Kameraleute suchen fieberhaft nach dem besten Winkel, um den ohnmächtigen Haymitch zu filmen. Damit hat er Katniss auch genug Zeit gegeben, den Schock in die hintersten Winkel ihrer Augen zu verbannen und sich wieder aufrecht hinzustellen, und man kann ihr ansehen, dass sie ihre Entscheidung nicht bereut.

Effie versucht, das vereinzelte Lachen in der Menge zu übertönen, als Haymitch auf einer Trage weggebracht wird, indem sie zwitschert: „Was für ein aufregender Tag!" und gleichzeitig so verzweifelt wie auch vergeblich versucht, ihre immer schiefer werdende Perücke wieder in eine aufrechte Position zu bewegen. „Aber es wird noch aufregender! Jetzt werden wir unseren Jungentribut auswählen!" Während sie, mit einer Hand fest auf ihre Perücke gepresst, um diese am endgültigen Absturz zu hindern, zur zweiten Glaskugel hüpft, überlege ich fieberhaft, wer ihr in der Arena helfen könnte. Ihr Freund – oder was immer er für sie bedeutet – vielleicht, dieser Gale?

So, wie ich ihn einschätze, überlegt er sicherlich auch, sich freiwillig zu melden, um Katniss zu beschützen.

Außer ihm fällt mir niemand ein, und da Effie schon einen Zettel in der Hand hält, komme ich auch nicht dazu, weiter über die Sache nachzudenken. Sie streicht den Papierstreifen so glatt, wie das mit einer Hand eben geht, und saust zum Podest zurück. Wahrscheinlich will sie die Sache über die Bühne bringen, ehe sie komplett den Kopf (oder eher ihre Haare) verliert.

Und wieder herrscht gespanntes Schweigen im Publikum, während ich bete, hoffe, flehe, dass es jemand ist, der ihr nützlich sein kann.

Der Name, den Effie vorliest, erschreckt mich noch mehr, als es vorher „Primrose Everdeen" getan hat. In meinen Eingeweiden rast das ungute Gefühl von heute Mittag begeistert herum und schreit „Ich habs gewusst! Ich habs gewusst!" und ich bin mir sicher, dass man mir den Schock ansehen kann. Also bemühe ich mich, eine unbewegte Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufzusetzen.

Der Name „Peeta Mellark" hängt wie eine Rauchfahne in der Luft, die meine Atmung erstickt und mir fast Tränen in die Augen treibt, als ich in Richtung Bühne gehe.

**Sorry für das kurze Kapitel, aber ihr werdet mir sicher zustimmen, dass es wirklich am besten ist, hier aufzuhören ^^ Das nächste wird wahrscheinlich eine ähnliche Länge haben, aber danach wird's wieder besser, ich schwöre **

**Eigentlich orientiere ich mich ja an den Kapiteln im Buch, aber das zweite Kapitel muss ich einfach zweiteilen, wie gesagt, der nächste Teil kommt ^^**


	4. Kapitel 3

**So, bevor ich in der nächsten Woche im Urlaub bin und keinen Internetzugriff haben werde, lade ich euch noch das nächste Kapitel hoch, damit die Zeit nicht zu lang wird. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Das vierte wird wohl frühestens nächstes Wochenende kommen **

3

Während ich wie betäubt die Stufen hinaufsteige und meinen Platz neben Katniss einnehme, bin ich zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig, und eigentlich ist es erstaunlich, dass ich es überhaupt fertigbringe, mein Gesicht so unbewegt in die Richtung der Menge zu drehen, weil ich am liebsten zusammenbrechen würde. Einfach so, mitten auf der Bühne. Oder ich mache es wie Haymitch, ich falle jetzt ohnmächtig ins Publikum und werde auf einer Trage weggebracht, weit fort von hier, und wenn ich aufwache, schreit meine Mutter durch die Tür, wo ich denn bliebe, es sei Zeit zum Aufstehen. Aber ich weiß, dass das hier kein böser Traum ist. Ich stehe wirklich und wahrhaftig auf dieser Bühne aus glatten Eichenbrettern und starre in die Masse der Einwohner von Distrikt 12, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.

Wie durch einen dichten Nebel höre ich Effie nach Freiwilligen fragen und fühle, dass Romin, irgendwo weit vorne, mit sich kämpft, ob er sich melden soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will. Ein Teil von mir, der egoistische, schreit Romin förmlich an, der Idiot solle doch meinen Platz einnehmen, während ein anderer, der rationale, mein Gehirn langsam wieder in Schwung bringt. Romin kann nach dieser Ernte nie mehr gezogen werden; wenn er sich jetzt opfert und mein Name im nächsten oder übernächsten Jahr wieder ausgelost wird, sind zwei Leute sinnlos gestorben. Wenn ich jetzt gehe, stirbt nur einer.

Und natürlich kann ich wenigstens versuchen, Katniss zu schützen. Ich bin einer weniger, der sie umbringen will.

Fast unmerklich schüttle ich den Kopf in die Richtung, in der ich Romin vermute. _Tu es nicht_, möchte ich ihm zurufen, aber ich weiß sowieso, dass er es nicht machen wird. Die wenigsten gehen wie Katniss freiwillig für ihre Geschwister in den Tod.

Da sich niemand für mich meldet, auch nicht Gale Hawthorne, tritt der Bürgermeister wieder vor und verliest den Hochverratsvertrag, der sich wie jedes Jahr ewig hinzieht und fürchterlich langweilig ist. Als ob wir das nicht alles schon im Geschichtsunterricht gehört hätten, den das Kapitol für verpflichtend erklärt hat. Aber man muss uns mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit an die Rebellion erinnern, die unsere Großeltern und Urgroßeltern begonnen und verloren haben, damit wir uns weiterhin klein und machtlos fühlen. Mein Zorn auf das Kapitol steigt an und am liebsten hätte ich meine Gedanken laut in die Menge gebrüllt. Das Einzige, was mich davon abhält, ist, dass ich mich, wenn ich schon sterbe, wenigstens vorher noch von meiner Familie verabschieden will, und wenn ich mich jetzt meiner Meinung entsprechend äußere, kommt wahrscheinlich sofort ein Hovercraft und man schneidet mir die Zunge heraus. Und der Tod, den man in der Arena für mich vorgesehen hat, wird dann sicherlich lang und qualvoll.

Keine schöne Vorstellung.

Neben mir verschränkt Katniss ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken und knetet sie nervös. Ich frage mich, woran sie denkt, aber ihre Nervosität kann ich gut verstehen. Nach dem ersten Schock überfällt mich gerade ebenfalls eine Aufregung, die sogar schlimmer ist als damals, als ich mit meinem allerersten und bisher letzten Verweis wegen Faulheit nach Hause kam und mich so davor fürchtete, ihn meiner Mutter zu zeigen, dass ich es erst am nächsten Morgen kurz vor der Schule tat. Die Narbe über meiner Augenbraue stammt von diesem Vorfall und hat mich seither immer daran erinnert, regelmäßig meine Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Was gäbe ich nur für einen Einblick in Katniss' Kopf. Täglich sehe ich sie in der Schule und kann mich nicht dazu überwinden, sie um die Englischhausaufgaben oder das Geschichtsbuch zu bitten, nur um einmal wieder ihre Stimme zu hören, geschweige denn, ihr all die Fragen zu stellen, die ich habe – an sie, über sie. Weiß sie überhaupt, wer ich bin? Die einzige Begegnung, bei der sie mich wahrscheinlich wirklich einmal wahrgenommen hat, liegt schon fünf Jahre zurück und ich erinnere mich ganz genau – der strömende Regen, die Eiseskälte – aber das ist kein Wunder. Jedes Detail, jede Bewegung von ihr nehme ich seit elf Jahren, seit unserem ersten Schultag, an dem ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, begierig in mich auf und verwahre sie sorgsam in meiner _Katniss_-Schublade, nur um ihrem Duft, der Röte ihrer Wangen und dem Luftzug, der mich umweht, wenn sie an mir vorbeihuscht, zu Hause noch stundenlang nachzuhängen. Mehr als einmal hat mich meine Mutter mit dem Nudelholz versohlt, weil ich bei der Arbeit von Katniss geträumt und deswegen einen Fehler gemacht habe.

Von Katniss' Anteil an diesen Fehlern weiß meine Mutter natürlich nichts, im Gegensatz zu mir. Doch immer wieder hänge ich versonnen ihrem Bild nach und nehme die Schläge dafür gern in Kauf, wie auch damals, als ich zum ersten Mal direkt in Katniss' Nähe gewesen bin. Damals, vor fünf Jahren.

Wie jeden Tag arbeitete ich in der Bäckerei. Vater erklärte mir gerade die Feinheiten der Tortenverzierung, für die ich ein Talent zu haben schien, und ich war fürchterlich aufgeregt, weil ich gleichzeitig noch zwei Brote im Ofen hatte, auf die ich ebenfalls aufpassen musste. Ist mir das heute nicht fremd, so schien es mir doch mit elf Jahren eine fast unlösbare Aufgabe zu sein und ich war bestrebt, alles richtig zu machen, schon allein, weil ein Nudelholz für einen Elfjährigen doppelt so groß erscheint wie für einen Sechzehnjährigen. Gerade gab mir mein Vater eine Spritztülle mit weißem Zuckerguss in die Hand und trug mir auf, eine Spitzenborte auf den Biskuitboden vor mir zu malen, da hörten wir von draußen Mutter schimpfen. „Dreckige Göre, du, ich bin es leid, euch Arbeiterkinder ständig von meinem Mülleimer zu vertreiben! Verschwinde oder willst du, dass ich die Friedenswächter rufe?" Während sie sich weiter über den diebischen Abschaum aus dem Saum ausließ, schlich ich, von unerklärlicher Neugier gepackt, zur Küchentür in den Hof hinaus und lugte vorsichtig hinter dem breiten Rücken meiner Mutter hervor.

Und da sah ich sie im Regen schweigend und mit gesenktem Kopf von der Mülltonne zurückweichen, die ohnehin leer war. Katniss war nass von Kopf bis Fuß und zitterte am ganzen Körper. In der Schule war mir schon aufgefallen, dass sie, seit bei dem Minenunglück im Januar ihr Vater gestorben war, immer dünner wurde, aber als nun ihre durchweichten Kleider an ihrem Leib klebten, sah sie erbärmlich, müde und verwundbar aus. Die Wangenknochen und Schlüsselbeine standen so deutlich hervor, dass ich mich fragte, seit wann sie nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Mutter verschwand, immer noch leise vor sich hin schimpfend, wieder in der Backstube und auch ich bewegte mich vorsichtig rückwärts in Richtung der Tür, sah aber Katniss nach, die an der Umzäunung unseres Schweinekobens entlang langsam weiterging und sich völlig entkräftet an unserem Apfelbaum zu Boden sinken ließ. Ihr Gesicht sprach von völliger Verzweiflung und am liebsten wäre ich zu ihr gegangen und hätte sie getröstet. Aber abgesehen davon, dass ich mich sowieso nicht getraut hätte, ließ mich auch das „Peeta, wo steckst du schon wieder?!", das in diesem Moment aus der Küche drang, von der Idee Abstand nehmen. _Die Brote_, dachte ich erschrocken, riss mich von dem traurigen Bild, das Katniss bot, los und sauste eilig zur Tür hinein, in Richtung Ofen. Wenn ich Katniss doch nur ein Brot schenken könnte. Ich würde alles in Kauf nehmen, Schläge, Hausarrest, doppelte Arbeitslast, nur um Katniss zu helfen. Allerdings konnte ich meinem Vater auch nicht einfach den Verdienst verringern.

Während ich die Brote mit dem schweren Brotschieber vorsichtig aus dem Steinofen bugsierte, sah mir meine Mutter kritisch über die Schulter. Mit dem Brotschieber musste ich höllisch aufpassen, weil er mich um einiges überragte, und einige Male kippte er fast zur Seite weg. Und als ich die Brote zum etwa fünften Mal vor dem Absturz ins Feuer bewahrte, kam mir eine gloriose Idee. Ja, so könnte ich für Katniss etwas zu essen beschaffen.

Als der Brotschieber sich das nächste Mal gefährlich neigte, tat ich, als würde ich versuchen, ihn wieder zu drehen, in Wirklichkeit leistete ich jedoch keinen Widerstand. Der Stiel aus gehärtetem Holz klapperte gegen die Öffnung des Ofens und die Brote rutschten ins Feuer.

Automatisch griff ich nach einer Zange und versuchte, das Backwerk zu retten. Doch als es dann vor mir auf dem Backtisch lag, war es außen bereits schwarz verkohlt. Mutter sah mich ungläubig an, dann verpasste sie mir einen Schlag mit dem Nudelholz. Meine Wange brannte höllisch, aber ich wollte den Schmerz nicht zeigen, also stellte ich mich aufrecht hin und sah Mutter trotzig an, die zitternd vor Wut vor mir stand. Wortlos griff ich nach den Broten und wandte mich zur Küchentür, um sie in den Schweinekoben zu werfen, wie ich es bei Romin und Jurto beobachtet hatte – jedem von ihnen war schon einmal etwas ins Feuer gefallen. Mir nicht, normalerweise passte ich gut auf.

„Gib es den Schweinen, du Dummkopf!", schrie mir meine Mutter hinterher, die mich vom Ofen aus beobachtete, während ich nach draußen ging. „Warum nicht? Kein anständiger Mensch wird verbranntes Brot kaufen!" Dabei war es innen vollkommen in Ordnung, wie ich feststellte, als ich begann, unserem Hausschwein Brotstücke abzureißen und in den Futtertrog zu werfen. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob wir nicht dekadent waren – wir warfen Sachen weg, die im Saum einen unerschwinglichen Luxus bedeuteten.

Vorne im Laden bimmelte die Glocke, hell und klar wie immer, und meine Mutter verließ mit einer Zornesfalte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen die Backstube in Richtung Verkaufsraum. Ich sah mich um, ob mich jemand entdecken konnte, und warf dann die Brote eins nach dem anderen in die Richtung, in der ich Katniss und den Apfelbaum vermutete, ohne hinzusehen. Du kleiner Feigling, schalt ich mich selbst, weil ich mich nicht traute, sie direkt anzusehen.

Ich verschwand wieder nach drinnen und blickte mich nicht um, bis ich die Tür hinter mir zugezogen hatte.

Meine Mutter wartete schon auf mich und verpasste mir eine Tracht Prügel, bei der ich ein blaues Auge davontrug, zusammen mit einer gehörigen Schimpftirade, deren wesentlicher Inhalt in der Ermahnung bestand, ich solle gefälligst besser aufpassen. Ich fühlte meine Wange anschwellen, aber das war es wert gewesen. Wenigstens hatte mich Mutter nicht bei meinem Tun bemerkt, denn dann wäre ich rein körperlich am nächsten Tag wohl kaum in der Lage gewesen, in die Schule zu gehen.

Tief in meine Erinnerungen versunken, bemerke ich nur durch Zufall, dass der Hochverratsvertrag sich dem Ende zuneigt. Gewaltsam reiße ich mich von Katniss' Bild in meinem Kopf los und konzentriere mich auf die echte Version, die so nervös aussieht, wie ich mich fühle. _Beruhige dich, Peeta_, ermahne ich mich selbst und atme tief durch. Als Bürgermeister Undersee uns das Zeichen zum Handschlag erteilt, habe ich mich so weit in der Gewalt, dass ich Katniss fast entspannt meine Rechte reiche, während ich versuche, ihr mit dem kurzen Händeschütteln eine Botschaft zu übermitteln. _Bleib ruhig, wir schaffen das_, denke ich und sehe ihr kurz direkt in die Augen. Sie sind immer noch so grau wie am ersten Schultag, und ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um nicht errötend meinen Kopf abzuwenden.

Als die Hymne von Panem erklingt und wir wieder nach vorne sehen, bin ich ein Nervenbündel.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Ja, ich weiß, eigentlich wollte ich schon am Wochenende updaten. Aber ich war einfach noch nicht fertig ^^ Und dieses Kapitel teilt das Buchkapitel wie letztes Mal in zwei Teile – ich habe beschlossen, es so hochzuladen, wie es jetzt ist, damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst. **

**Ach, wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, ich habe den Titel meiner Geschichte geändert. Das liegt daran, dass mir erst am Samstag aufgefallen ist, dass der zweite Teil des Originals ja schon genau den gleichen Namen trägt :-)**

**Liebe Grüße, eure MissImagination**

4

Die Hymne ist verklungen und das Publikum zerstreut sich, aber meine Nervosität lässt einfach nicht nach, während die Friedenswächter Katniss und mich in ihre Mitte nehmen und ins Gerichtsgebäude eskortieren. Wie soll ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit mit Katniss zusammen präsentieren, wenn mich schon ihr Anblick so aus der Fassung bringt?

Ich grüble fruchtlos über diese Frage nach, während man uns in getrennte Räume bringt. Der, in dem ich mich befinde, übertrifft an Schönheit und Exklusivität sogar das Haus des Bürgermeisters bei weitem – heimlich habe ich einmal einen Blick in die Diele erhaschen können, als Madge, die Tochter von Mr. Undersee, die in meinen Jahrgang geht, krank war und ich ihr die Geschichtsaufzeichnungen bringen sollte. Der weitläufige Flur war mit dunklen Paneelen vertäfelt und geschmackvoll mit teuren Accessoires bestückt. Aber im Vergleich zu diesem Zimmer, das mit blauen, dicken Teppichen und passenden Samtmöbeln eingerichtet ist, mit hohen Decken und großen, elegant geschnittenen Fenstern, durch die das Licht hereinflutet, nimmt der Flur sich aus wie eine Besenkammer.

Eine Stunde lang werde ich jetzt Zeit haben, die Menschen, die mir teuer sind, zum wahrscheinlich letzten Mal zu sehen und sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Außer Katniss natürlich, auf die ich auf unserer Fahrt zur Schlachtbank noch öfter stoßen werde – wir reisen zusammen ins Kapitol, bekommen dort unsere Vorbereitung und dann werden wir in den Tod geschickt.

Seufzend lasse ich mich auf ein schweres Sofa fallen und fühle mich, als würde ich in einem Berg aus blauer Schlagsahne versinken. Es ist so weich, dass ich mich nur unter großer Mühe einigermaßen aufrichten kann, als mein Vater von zwei Friedenswächtern hereingeführt wird. Er ist ja sonst schon sehr still, aber jetzt scheinen ihn die Worte gänzlich verlassen zu haben. Also sitzen wir uns eine Weile lang nur gegenüber und schweigen, und ich weiß, wie viele ungesagte Dinge in diesem Schweigen liegen. Irgendwie spendet es mir mehr Trost, als es eine lange Rede jemals könnte.

Schließlich, als Vaters Zeit schon fast vorüber ist, räuspert er sich. „Peeta", sagt er leise, „du weißt, dass ich dich liebe." Ich nicke, schlucke heftig, um den Kloß in meinem Hals loszuwerden, und blinzle verzweifelt die Tränen zurück. Ich will nicht weinen, denn wenn die anderen Tribute meine geröteten Augen in der Fernsehübertragung sehen, stehe ich von Anfang an als Schwächling, Jammerlappen und Muttersöhnchen da.

„Bleib dir treu. Sei du selbst. Dann kannst du überleben", fährt er fort, in seiner üblichen, knappen Weise, während er mir ohne Kommentar eine Schachtel Plätzchen reicht, die er wohl gerade noch von zu Hause geholt hat. Ich meine, noch ein zweites Päckchen in seiner Hosentasche zu erkennen, bin mir aber nicht sicher. „Und vergiss uns nicht."

„Das werde ich niemals", krächze ich mit Mühe und feuchten Augen, lege die Plätzchen neben mir ab und klettere mit einiger Anstrengung aus dem Schlagsahnesofa, um meinen lieben, großartigen Vater zu umarmen. Er riecht nach warmem Brot und ich fühle mich geborgen, sicher, ermutigt.

Schweigend stehen wir so da, bis ein Friedenswächter den Raum betritt, der uns signalisiert, dass Vaters Zeit abgelaufen ist. Mit einem kurzen „Auf Wiedersehen, Peeta" verlässt Vater das Zimmer, und mir wird zu spät klar, was er damit meint, um mich zu bedanken. _Du hast eine Chance, Peeta. Ich glaube daran, dass du es schaffen kannst. Wir werden uns wiedersehen._ Nun rollt mir doch eine Träne aus dem Auge, aber vor Freude.

Ich starre immer noch auf die Tür und meinem Vater hinterher, der schon längst aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden ist, da betreten Romin und Jurto meinen goldenen Käfig. Wie mir sicher auch, kann man den beiden den Schock noch deutlich ansehen oder besser anhören – meine sonst so gesprächigen und (in Romins Fall) vorlauten Brüder bekommen ebenfalls eine Weile lang kein Wort heraus. Jurto betrachtet mich ernst und traurig, während Romin mit geballten Fäusten verbittert auf den Boden starrt. Was in ihm vorgeht, kann ich mir ziemlich genau ausmalen.

„Romin, sei nicht sauer auf dich selbst", versuche ich ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Ich hätte mich für dich melden sollen, wie Katniss es für Primrose getan hat", murmelt Romin und betrachtet weiterhin mit großem Interesse seine staubigen Schuhspitzen. Ich lege ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hättest du dich gemeldet, dann könnte ich auch nächstes und übernächstes Jahr noch ausgewählt werden. So, wie es jetzt ist, muss auf jeden Fall nie wieder jemand von uns in die Arena", äußere ich die Gedanken, die mir, wie ich mich vage entsinnen kann, auch schon auf der Bühne durch den Kopf gegangen sind. Ist das wirklich erst eine halbe Stunde her? Es erscheint mir wie ein halber Tag.

Schließlich blickt Romin zögernd auf. „Ich verstehe die Überlegung durchaus", meint er leise, ohne mir in die Augen zu sehen. „Aber es ist trotzdem verdammt hart, dich jetzt in die Arena gehen zu lassen und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass man es hätte verhindern können."

„Tja, verfluchter Konjunktiv", scherze ich mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor und sehe mit Erleichterung, dass Romin dem schiefen Grinsen, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten will, nichts entgegensetzt. „Ich meine, du kannst es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr ändern, also fang bitte auch nicht an, jetzt ewig darüber zu brüten. Ich will nicht, dass du dich deswegen verrückt machst", erkläre ich, wieder etwas ernster.

Romin betrachtet mich forschend. „Du meinst das echt ernst", sagt er mit einer Spur von Überraschung. „Ich werde es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Und natürlich drücke ich dir die Daumen." Er blinzelt heftig.

„Danke, Romin." Mehr bringe ich nicht heraus, während ich ihn kurz umarme. Nun ergreift Jurto das Wort, der sich bis jetzt, ohne einen Ton zu sagen, zurückgehalten hat. „Mach's gut, kleiner Bruder." Er drückt mir aufmunternd die Schulter. „Ich bin sicher, dass du das schaffen kannst. Tu dich mit Katniss zusammen, das hilft euch beiden." Danke für den Tipp, das hatte ich doch sowieso vor. „Okay, mach ich. Richtet Vater vielen Dank für seine lieben Worte aus, das habe ich vorher vergessen."

Jurto ergreift meine Hand und drückt etwas hinein. Es ist nicht sehr groß und hat eine ovale Form, mehr kann ich nicht ertasten. „Hier, nimm das als Andenken mit", bittet er. „Ich habe es zur Vorsicht gemacht, falls einer von euch gehen muss." Ich öffne meine Faust und sehe bewundernd auf ein perfekt eiförmiges Medaillon aus glatt poliertem Holz. Als ich es vorsichtig aufklappe, erblicke ich ein Foto von uns dreien. Es ist noch nicht alt und zeigt uns, wie wir uns vor dem alten Apfelbaum lachend gegenseitig die Arme um die Schultern legen. Gerührt bedanke ich mich bei Jurto, denn ein so exakt geschliffenes Ei erfordert eine Menge Arbeit, und verspreche ihm, es immer bei mir zu tragen. Mit Sorgfalt verstaue ich es in meiner rechten Hosentasche.

Dann sind auch meine Brüder, eskortiert von den Friedenswächtern, verschwunden. Mein letzter Besuch ist meine Mutter.

In ihrem feinen Sonntagskleid aus dunkelgrünem Samt wirkt sie etwas seltsam, Mutter in etwas anderem als ihrer alten Bäckerschürze mit den vielen Brandflecken von unzähligen Jahren, die sie am Ofen verbracht hat, ist jedes Mal wieder ein ungewohnter Anblick. Noch dazu ist sie außergewöhnlich groß für eine Frau und breit gebaut, was das edle Kleid an ihr ziemlich deplatziert wirken lässt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als sie mich erblickt, ist undeutbar.

„Soso, da bist du also ausgelost worden", stellt sie nüchtern fest, während sie mit schweren Schritten auf mich zugeht. „Zusammen mit dieser…"

„Katniss", helfe ich aus.

„Katniss, jaja. Genauso heißt sie. Irgendwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor."

Ich könnte meiner Mutter detailliert auflisten, wo sie Katniss schon überall gesehen hat. Früher in der Schule, jetzt eher, wenn sie Vater wieder beim Feilschen um ein Eichhörnchen ertappt. Und natürlich vor fünf Jahren auf dem Hof.

„Ja, ich habe sie auch schon ein oder zwei Mal gesehen."

„Weißt du", sagt Mutter nachdenklich und legt die Stirn in Falten, „dieses Jahr sieht es gar nicht so schlecht aus für Distrikt 12."

„Wie meinst du das?", hake ich nach.

„Was ich meine? Wir könnten endlich wieder eine Siegerin stellen. Diesmal haben wir nicht diese verhungerten Gören, die sonst immer in die Arena müssen."

Und schon ist sie wieder weg und lässt mich zurück mit einer Viertelstunde Restzeit, niemandem, der mich noch besuchen will – wo sind eigentlich meine ganzen Schulfreunde? Falmin? Lowan? Marrel? – und einer Erkenntnis, die nur langsam in mein Bewusstsein sickert.

Mutter hat nicht von einem Sieger gesprochen, sondern von einer Siegerin.

Sie meint gar nicht mich.

Meine Mutter glaubt nicht an mich, ihren eigenen Sohn. Ich realisiere es in einer Langsamkeit, von der ich vorher geschworen hätte, es gäbe sie gar nicht, aber schließlich erfasst mich die Aussage mit voller Kraft. Kränkung, Trauer und Wut durchfährt mich wie eine eisige Welle und schwappt bei meinen Augen in Form von bitteren, salzigen Tränen heraus. Vergessen sind die lobenden, ermutigenden Worte meines Vaters, vergessen mein Vorsatz, mich nicht von Anfang an als Schwächling zu positionieren, denn mit unerbittlicher Gewalt hämmert der Satz Messer in meinen ganzen Körper und treibt mich dazu, blindlings auf das blaue Sahnesofa einzuschlagen. _Wir könnten endlich wieder eine Siegerin stellen_. Natürlich, ich erwarte selbst nicht, zu gewinnen, aber diese Tatsache dann anstelle ermutigender Worte von der eigenen Mutter zu hören, macht es unausweichlich, sich dieser auch zu fügen.

Die Friedenswächter holen mich ab, als die Stunde vorbei ist, bevor mich die Welle vollends verschlingt und mit sich fortreißt. Ich erinnere mich an meinen Vorsatz, wische mein von der eisigen, nassen Wucht überspültes Gesicht notdürftig an meinem Hemdsärmel trocken und versiegle den kümmerlichen Rest an Tränen, der noch nicht geweint ist, entschlossen im hintersten Winkel meiner Augen. Ich bete darum, dass sie nicht so gerötet und verquollen sind, wie sie sich anfühlen. Aber ich werde mein Gesicht nicht verbergen – in einem beinahe kindischen Anfall von Trotz möchte ich meiner Mutter zeigen, was sie mir mit einem einzigen Satz antun kann – vielleicht bereut sie es ja dann. _Hoffentlich sieht sie mich jetzt gerade im Fernsehen_.

Also halte ich nach der kurzen Autofahrt vom Gerichtsgebäude zum Bahnhof mein Gesicht in jede Kamera, die ich entdecke – und das ist nicht schwer, der ganze Bahnhof wimmelt nur so von Filmteams und Fotoreportern – , stelle mich in die Zugtür und drehe mich schon fast gelassen in die Richtung der Menschenmenge. Mit meiner Entspannung ist es natürlich vorbei, als ein weiteres Auto am Bahnhof ankommt und Katniss mit emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck aussteigt und sich neben mich stellt. An ihrem blauen Kleid steckt eine teure Brosche mit Spotttölpel-Motiv, die ich vorher nicht gesehen habe. Vielleicht ist es ihr Andenken, aber woher hat sie den Schmuck? Ihre Familie kann sich ein solch wertvolles Stück mit Sicherheit nicht leisten.

Nach ein paar Minuten, die die Kamerateams für Tausende Fotos und Filmaufnahmen von uns nutzen, werden die Türen geschlossen und der Zug fährt an. Hat Mutter, wie wahrscheinlich der Rest von ganz Panem, die Aufnahmen gesehen? Natürlich finde ich wie so oft keine Antwort auf meine Frage.

Inzwischen beschleunigt der Zug fast auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Obwohl die Strecke ins Kapitol weit ist, werden wir sie in weniger als einem Tag hinter uns legen. Ich sehe aus dem Fenster neben mir, präge mir die Landschaft gut ein, verstaue sie ordentlich in meinem Kopf und schwöre mir leise, an jedem Tag in der Arena an meine Heimat zu denken.

_Lebewohl, Distrikt 12_.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Juhu, ein neues Kapitel! Habe das Meiste an einem einzigen Vormittag in einem Anfall von Kreativität geschrieben und irgendwie habe ich schon so lange nichts mehr hochgeladen – trotz Ferien bin ich ziemlich beschäftigt :-) Viel Spaß und liebe Grüße, eure MissImagination**

5

Ich stehe noch lange wie hypnotisiert am Fenster und starre nach draußen, ohne wirklich etwas zu erkennen, weil Tränen meinen Blick verschleiern. Irgendwo hinter mir wankt Haymitch vorbei und lallt etwas von einem Nickerchen, aber ich nehme ihn gar nicht richtig wahr. Erst, als Effie Trinkets hohe Absätze hinter mir auf dem Parkett klappern, finde ich wieder aus meiner Starre heraus.

„Los, komm schon, Peeta. Ich zeige dir jetzt dein Zim-mer!", trällert sie fröhlich und zieht mich am Ärmel. „Du wirst be-geis-tert sein!"

Ich nicke, nicht sehr überzeugend, aber Effie scheint das gar nicht aufzufallen. Entweder hat sie sich diese gute Laune seit frühester Kindheit antrainiert oder Haymitch ist hier nicht der Einzige, der von irgendetwas abhängig ist. Sollte sie die Ernte wirklich so kalt lassen, wie es im Moment den Anschein hat, dann würde ich gerne etwas von den Drogen probieren, die sie genommen hat – es scheint durchaus zu helfen.

Effie zerrt mich durch den kostbar getäfelten Gang in Richtung zweier nicht minder wertvoller Holztüren – eine weiter vorne, eine etwas entfernt – und schiebt mich durch die erste. „Das hier ist dein Abteil", verkündet sie, als würde sie mir einen Raum voller besonders wertvoller Juwelen präsentieren. Und etwas in der Art hat das Zimmer auch an sich, es ist noch luxuriöser als der goldene Käfig im Gerichtsgebäude. Sozusagen ein Käfig aus Diamanten. Ich bin gespannt, wie wir wohl im Kapitol untergebracht werden; es wären Möbel aus reinen Edelsteinen und mit goldenen Zargen nötig, um das hier zu übertreffen. Edles Mobiliar aus dunklem, glattem Holz und chromblinkende Verzierungen sowie weiche Seidenüberzüge auf sämtlichen Sitzgelegenheiten und der Bettwäsche laden zu einem sorglosen Leben geradezu ein. Und doch ist mir die übertrieben teure Einrichtung ein Dorn im Auge, wenn ich daran denke, wie viele Familien aus Distrikt 12 wohl vom Verkauf der teuren Dinge für eine Weile besser leben könnten, als sie es jetzt tun.

„All das steht bis zu unserer Ankunft _gänzlich_ zu deiner alleinigen Verfügung", strahlt Effie Trinket und sieht mich auffordernd an. Nun will sie also doch eine Reaktion – ich werde aus ihr nicht schlau. Ich ringe mir ein schwaches Lächeln und ein gemurmeltes „Wow, großartig" ab, was sie zu überzeugen scheint. „Also dann, mach dich frisch, zum Abendessen hole ich dich in einer Stunde wieder ab."

Als die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen ist – überraschend leise, angesichts ihrer Größe, – lasse ich mich erschöpft auf das ungewohnt große Bett fallen und seufze leise. Ich vermisse meine Heimat und meine Familie jetzt schon, sogar meine nörgelnde, cholerische, ewig unzufriedene Mutter. Wehmütig greife ich nach dem Medaillon in meiner Hosentasche, lasse es aufschnappen und betrachte das kleine Bild darin. Zu gerne würde ich sie wiedersehen, aber ich weiß, es geht nicht.

Wie lange ich das Foto aus den Tagen anstarre, die nun schon so lange her scheinen, merke ich erst, als ich von einem leisen Klappern auf dem Flur aus meinen Gedanken gerissen werde. _Effie_, denke ich und werde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass ich eigentlich noch duschen sollte. Schnell hüpfe ich aus meiner Kleidung – habe ich sie wirklich erst heute Morgen noch gewechselt? Die Ereignisse _vor_ der Ernte liegen in weiter Ferne –, inspiziere den Inhalt des großen Schrankes und wähle das schlichteste Ensemble, das ich finden kann. Das lockere Hemd und die schmale Baumwollhose lege ich mir sorgsam zurecht, bevor ich in die Dusche steige. Sofort fallen mir die Armaturen auf. Ich weiß, dass man mit verschiedenen Reglern Temperatur und Wasserstrahl einstellen kann, aber mindestens drei Viertel der ganzen Knöpfe, Schalter und Hebel vor mir stellen für mich keinen erkennbaren Sinn dar. Versuchsweise drehe ich einen besonders exotisch geformten Hebel millimeterbreit nach rechts, nichts passiert.

Kopfschüttelnd schließe ich den Hebel wieder ganz und stelle das Wasser an, das sofort aus einem unsichtbaren Brausekopf auf mich herunterperlt. Im Kapitol muss ich diese Duschen unbedingt gründlicher testen.

Schließlich, geduscht und angezogen, sehe ich auf die lautlose Wanduhr und stelle fest, dass ich immer noch ein paar Minuten Zeit habe. Sorgsam lasse ich das Holzmedaillon in meine Hosentasche gleiten, verstaue meine verschwitzte Kleidung von der Ernte ordentlich im Schrank und beschließe, mich schon auf den Weg ins Speiseabteil zu machen.

Nach einer Weile bin ich angekommen, ein glänzend vertäfelter Wagen, in dem ein bereits gedeckter Tisch steht. Effie sitzt auf einem Stuhl – ihre Perücke hängt wieder schief, wie mir auffällt – und starrt auf die polierte Tischplatte. Als sie mich erblickt, schnellt sie in die Höhe.

„Oh Gott, Peeta, hast du mich aber erschreckt!" Sie lacht schrill auf. „Wie schön, dass du selbst hergefunden hast. Ich gehe dann Katniss holen." Hastig verlässt sie den Raum. Was ist bloß los mit dieser Frau?

Ich lasse mich auf den Stuhl sinken, der ihrem schräg gegenüber steht. Irgendwie ist Effie mir nicht geheuer, lieber sitze ich neben Haymitch, der im Moment allerdings noch nirgends zu sehen ist. Nachdenklich betrachte ich den leeren Platz neben mir, als das Klappern von Absätzen laut wird und Effie, gefolgt von Katniss, den Raum betritt. „Wo ist Haymitch?", fragt sie prompt, nun wieder gut gelaunt.

Ich erinnere mich dunkel an eine betrunkene Schattenfigur hinter meinem Rücken. „Als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, wollte er ein Nickerchen machen", antworte ich.

„War ja auch ein anstrengender Tag", meint Effie in versöhnlichem Tonfall. Hinter ihrem Rücken lächelt Katniss verstohlen, ich bin also nicht der Einzige, der den erleichterten Unterton bemerkt hat.

Das Essen kommt und, ich hätte es nicht gedacht, ist sogar besser als die Festmähler meiner Mutter. Der erste Gang ist eine dicke Möhrensuppe, dann gibt es Salat, Lammkoteletts, Käse, Obst, Schokoladenkuchen. Ich esse, soviel ich kann, und versuche dann, noch mehr in mich hineinzustopfen. Nachher wird mir zwar schlecht werden, aber in der Arena kann ich jedes Gramm gut gebrauchen. Effie redet ständig davon, dass wir weniger essen sollten, weil es noch mehr Gänge gäbe, aber Katniss lässt sich ebenso wenig davon irritieren wie ich. Erst, als Effie zum Hauptgang den Kommentar serviert, wenigstens hätten wir bessere Tischmanieren als die Tribute des letzten Jahres – zwei halb verhungerte Kinder aus dem Saum – und all das sei ihr auf den Magen geschlagen, bemerke ich, wie Katniss die Augen verengt und unsere Betreuerin zornig anfunkelt. Natürlich sagt sie nichts, legt aber sorgfältig ihr Besteck zur Seite und ergreift mit der rechten Hand ein Lammkotelett, um dann genüsslich hineinzubeißen. Am liebsten würde ich laut loslachen, was ich mir beim Anblick von Effies säuerlich verzogenem Mund allerdings verkneife. Den Rest der Mahlzeit verspeist Katniss mit den Fingern, und am Ende wischt sie ihre Hände gründlich am bisher blütenweißen Tischtuch ab. Effie sieht inzwischen aus wie ein saurer Apfel, was durch ihr grasgrünes Kostüm noch deutlich verstärkt wird. Wahrscheinlich ist meine Gesichtsfarbe ihrer Kleidung sehr ähnlich, denn ich habe nicht das Gefühl, noch einen Bissen zu mir nehmen zu können, ohne zu platzen.

Effie lässt keine einzige Bemerkung über Katniss' wortlosen Protest fallen, während sie uns mit viel Gerede in ein anderes Abteil bugsiert. Vielleicht hat sie gemerkt, dass ihr Kommentar vorher doch etwas zu weit ging, denn der Vorfall kommt nicht zur Sprache, bis wir zu dritt auf einem roten Sofa sitzen und Effie den Fernseher anstellt. Die Zusammenfassung der Ernte beginnt gerade, und wir müssen sie ansehen.

Schweigend starren wir auf den Bildschirm, und schon nach den ersten Distrikten schalte ich auf Durchzug. Wenn ich mir das noch länger ansehen muss, wird mir schlecht. Also richte ich die Augen auf die Mattscheibe und lasse Bilder und Kommentare an mir vorbeiwehen wie einen sanften Wind. Erst bei der Nennung von Katniss' Namen sehe ich wieder bewusst hin; wir sind bei der Ernte in Distrikt 12 angekommen. Und auf einmal stürzt alles wieder auf mich ein; der freiwillige Vortritt von Katniss, die Ziehung meines Namens, die Kränkung durch meine Mutter. Ich will mir nichts anmerken lassen, also flüchte ich mich hinter eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit. Unbewusst hilft Effie mir aus der Klemme, als sie sich über Haymitch beschwert, der in diesem Augenblick aus dem Sichtfeld der Kamera hinaus von der Bühne stürzt und gleich darauf in Großaufnahme, bewusstlos am Boden liegend, gezeigt wird. „Euer Mentor muss noch viel über Moderation lernen. Und darüber, wie man sich im Fernsehen benimmt."

Ich ergreife den Strohhalm und lache in einem Anflug von schwarzem Humor auf. „Er war betrunken", erkläre ich. „Er ist jedes Jahr betrunken." Hinter dem schwachen Versuch eines Scherzes verschwinden meine Gefühle aus der Welt des Sichtbaren.

„Jeden Tag", ergänzt Katniss links von mir und grinst in sich hinein. Ich kann mir denken, wieso – Effie sagt es, als wäre es auf die Rückständigkeit von Distrikt 12 zurückzuführen, die gerade im Fernsehen von den Kommentatoren betitelt wird.

„Ja", schimpft Effie ärgerlich. „Merkwürdig, dass ihr beide das amüsant findet. Vergesst nicht, dass euer Mentor bei diesen Spielen eure Rettungsleine zur Welt ist. Er ist derjenige, der euch berät, eure Sponsoren organisiert und bestimmt, wann ihr eure Geschenke erhaltet. Haymitch kann für euch den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod bedeuten!"

Der? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich vermute, dass Haymitch in dem Zustand, über den Katniss und ich gerade noch gelästert haben, nicht viel Hilfreiches für uns zustande bringen wird. Just, als Effies letztes Wort ihre Lippen verlässt, kommt er betrunken in unser Fernsehabteil gewankt und bringt undeutlich hervor: „Hab ich das Abendessen verpasst?", bevor er sich auf den dicken, teuren Teppich übergibt und vornüber kippt. Meine Zweifel festigen sich – Effie hat durchaus Recht, aber wir sollten deutliche Worte zu ihm sprechen, sonst wird das gar nichts. Zum Lachen ist mir längst nicht mehr zumute.

„Lacht ihr nur!", sagt Effie und hüpft außen um das Erbrochene herum, zielstrebig aus dem Abteil hinaus.


End file.
